Phineas and Ferb and the Space Exploration
by poloppolop999
Summary: Phineas and Ferb go to space
1. In the Beginning!

disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb blaa blaa blaa

* * *

"MOM!" Yelled Candace dragging Linda out the back door "What?" Said Linda "But, But, But... But, But, But..." Said Candace "Hi Mom!" Said Phineas "Who wants pie?" Said Linda "Me!" Said Phineas, Isabella, Buford, And Baljeet "Me!" Said Candace "Ok! Let's make pie!" Said Linda.

Next day at 6:00 A.M. "MUST BUST MUST BUST MUST BUST... I FEEL IT STACY TODAY IS THE DAY!" Said Candace "Ok? Can you just forget about your brothers for 1 day?" Asked Stacy "Oh, I guess!" Said Candace "Ok! Let's go to the mall!" Said Stacy "Ok, Meet you there!" Said Candace as she hung up.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Said Phineas "Bye kids! You're father is in charge!" Said Linda "Ok Mom!" Said Phineas "Hey, where's Perry?" Asked Phineas "Watcha doin'?" Asked Buford "BUFORD!" Exclaimed Isabella "I told you!" Said Baljeet "Watcha doin'?" Asked Isabella "Building a 'Hydro-space-rocket'" answered Phineas "cool! Can I help?" Asked Isabella "sure! Grab the rocket jets!" Said Phineas "Ok!" Said Isabella as she picked up the rocket jets and gave them to Phineas.

"Hop in!" Said Phineas "ok!" Said Isabella as they all hopped in. 10 minutes later Phineas kisses Isabella. Isabella freezes. "...Isabella?...Isabella?...Isabella?" Said Phineas "what?...nothing" said Isabella nervously. "In 10 minutes we will reach our destination!" Siad Phineas "where is our destination?" Asked Isabella "Where ever we are in 10 minutes I guess... by the way I never decided I just said in 10 minutes we will reach it!" Said Phineas. 10 minutes later they approached an oval green planet the size of california (not shape) "We have arrived!" Said Phineas slightly depressed (cause it is the size of california not like mars) "yeah... I guess" said Isabella also quite depressed.

* * *

What will happen next? Chapter 2 is out!


	2. Chapter 2 The Green Planet

Disclaimer: I don't even care about disclaimers but anyway I don't own Phineas and Ferb whatever!

* * *

"I found a red spot!" Said Baljeet. Everyone went over to Baljeet "cool!" Said Phineas "whoah! That is beautiful!" Said Isabella "but why red?" Said Phineas "well according to The List of Green Planets this planet will explode in... FIVE MINUTES?" Exclaimed Baljeet "how will we get back in 5 minutes?" Asked Phineas "oh no" said Buford.

"Isabella!" Said Phineas "what?" Said Isabella "nothing... but Baljeet, go to the ship and see what is wrong with it! Buford umm do whatever you were doing I guess... And Isabella!" He said as he started to run out of breath "the fuel tank is empty!" Said Baljeet "Isabella Buford and I will find oil. Baljeet and Ferb stay with the ship!" Ordered Phineas "ii captain!" They said as they all went doing they're stuff.

"How are we gonna find oil?" Asked Isabella. "Oh no 1 minute left what are we gonna do?" Said Baljeet as Phineas, Isabella, and Buford started walking up with buckets "how much time do we have left?" Phineas asked as they poured the oil in the tank "30 seconds! Get in" said Baljeet as they all hopped in and were taking off. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," they all shouted then it exploded.

* * *

Find out what happens next? chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Lost

"Where to next?" Asked Phineas as they started going really fast "I don't know. How about the next planet we see!" Suggested Isabella "ok. Keep an eye out everyone!" Said Phineas. "I found one!" Said Buford.

"Which direction?" Asked Phineas "Left!" Said Buford as Phineas started turning left and the engine stopped "uh oh!" Said Baljeet "it seems the fuel is low again" said Phineas "how will we fill it up if we are in the middle of outer SPACE?!" Said Baljeet panicking "I have an idea!" Said Isabella "Ok. What is it?" Asked Phineas. "See that?" She said pointing to another spaceship with the numbers '19273' "Good idea! We can ask them if we can borrow some of their fuel!" Said Phineas not even noticing the number.

"No the number" she said pointing to it again "what number? I can't read that" he said "19273" said Isabella "what about it?" He said looking back into his memory and couldn't find anything. "Remember? 15 Days ago?" Asked Isabella "15 days ago... 15 days ago... 15 days ago..." said Phineas under his breath "Oh" he said then Isabella smiled "I don't remember said Baljeet "You wouldn't" said Isabella. All of a sudden the ship started going crazy and they crashed into a planet.

* * *

Find out what happens next? Chapter 4 coming soon!

* * *

For Chapter 4, You must give me 4 reveiws, for 5, 5 reveiws etc. From now on ok


End file.
